Un ángel llora
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Su único objetivo, era consolar a su ángel, quien lloraba incontrolablemente en sus brazos. OneShot SetoxYami


**Un ángel llora**

Lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si con esa acción pudiera llevarlo a otro lugar. A un lugar en donde no existieran las lágrimas, que en esos momentos caían de sus vacíos ojos. Vacíos, porque de nuevo, la vida había cumplido con su injusta tarea, quitándole a quienes no lo merecían, y dándole a los que vivían sin merecerlo.

Sentía el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos temblar. Los sollozos que escapaban de aquella criatura parecían querer derrumbar las paredes a su alrededor. Frases incoherentes escapaban de sus labios, que también temblaban.

No sabía en realidad qué hacer. En segundos, simplemente se había encontrado en esa incómoda situación. Incómoda, debido a que en su mente nunca habían existido pensamientos de consuelo, y de sus labios, jamás habían escapado palabras suaves, sílabas pequeñas que sin dudas necesitaba escuchar en ese instante la persona en sus brazos.

Por eso, por esa simple y tal vez estúpida razón, se limitaba solo a sostenerlo, a ese joven a quien conocía bien, quizás _demasiado _bien. Se limitaba solamente a acariaciarle el cabello, como si esa acción reemplazara toda palabra. En estado de inconsciencia, escondió su rostro en el cabello del decaído ser, llegando a su respiración el conocido olor a vainilla.

Cerró de pronto sus ojos, concentrándose en escuchar los leves gemidos que escapaban del joven. Un pensamiento lo inundó. No era su obligación siquiera tocarlo, no era su deber consolarlo. Ni siquiera tenía que estar abrazándolo.

-...Seto...- Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar su nombre. Esas cuatro letras le hicieron terminar su pensamiento. No era su deber hacer lo que hacía, podía apartarse cuando quisiera. Podía gritarle a esa persona, podía echarlo de su mansión. El joven no opondría resistencia, lo sabía bien.

Porque ese joven, no era en realidad una persona.

No, ese ser en sus brazos no era más que una simple cosa, sin importancia, sin valor, al menos claro, ante los ojos de una sociedad sumida en la pobreza de espíritu y de calor humano.

Ante los ojos de las demás personas, de las autoridades, de los religiosos, de todos en general, ese joven no era nadie. Sin embargo, ante sus ojos, ese joven lo era todo. Le costaba creer esto, pero cada vez que lo meditaba, llegaba a la misma conclusión. Ese joven era su tesoro, su amanecer y su anochecer. Esa persona marginada por la sociedad, era la más hermosa para él. Era su ángel, su tierno ángel.

Lindas palabras eran esas, claro, bellas sin dudas. Lo malo, era que no iba a pronunciarlas. No podía, no tenía derecho de decirle a ese joven lo importante que era, lo precioso de sus ojos, de todo su ser. Lo angelical de su mirada. A eso, simplemente no tenía derecho.

Porque, cómo podía querer algo para él solo, cuando ese algo le pertenecía a todos?

-...Se fue... para siempre...- Abrió sus ojos, saliendo de sus tristes pensamientos. Se alejó un centímetro del joven, mirando así los ojos de éste. Para su dolor, esas bellas joyas carmesí estaban inundadas de lágrimas, y esas mejillas de seda estaba sonrojadas, denotando sin dudas cansancio.

De nuevo, le acarició el cabello, ese extraño cabello tricolor, del cual caían tiernos mechones rubios que adornaban ese rostro.

Rostro que ya conocía, desde hacía meses atrás.

Rostro, que había conocido una noche, en una solitaria calle después de medianoche.

_-Hola precioso, quieres divertirte ésta noche? Porque yo podría ayudarte-_

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó de ese joven. Y con esas palabras había comenzado todo.

Esa noche ambos terminaron en la cama de un motel. Lo que hicieron era obvio, divertirse nada más. Claro, que todo tenía su precio, nada que él, quien era un importante empresario, no pudiera pagar. Le había dado dinero al joven por sus _servicios, _y el joven le había dado un simple papel con un número. Número que después, marcaría en su celular.

Al principio, el joven no había sido más que una cosa sin valor ante sus ojos, un simple juguete que podía usar a su antojo, cuando quisiera, con solo una llamada. Al empezar, lo único que sentía al verlo era lujuria, que terminaba fácilmente en una noche.

Todo cambió sin embargo, cuando el juguete pasó a ser humano, y la lujuria se convirtió en cariño.

_-¿Al teatro? Pero...-_

_-Si no quieres ir solo dilo-_

_-No, es solo que... no es mi trabajo... Es decir, no tienes que pagarme por ir contigo...-_

_-Solo imagina que lo es. No te voy a pagar por sexo, sino por compañía. Sea como sea, estoy quitándote tu tiempo-_

_-Yo... está bien, supongo... y por cierto... gracias, Seto-_

Sí, era curioso, que de pronto le gustara invitar al joven a salir, en lugar de simplemente lanzarlo a una cama. Era confuso, que prefiriera verlo sonreír, que mirar esa expresión de falsa lascivia en su rostro.

Era completamente incomprensible, que se sintiera mejor dejándolo frente a su muy humilde apartamento, que en una cama de un motel, por el simple hecho de que le preocupaba que algo le sucediera en su camino a casa. Cosa tonta claro, puesto que los demás días el joven debía caminar hasta su apartamento.

Pero esas simples cosas, lo hacían sentirse bien.

-...Se fue...- Salió de sus pensamientos, sintiendo un ligero dolor en su cuello, debido a que el joven lo abrazaba con demasiada fuerza. Sus brazos se aferraban alrededor de su cuello, en un débil intento por no dejarlo ir. Pero, él no se iría, claro que no.

Por los dioses, como era posible que nadie lo notara.

Ese joven sufría, ese joven reía, ese joven _sentía._

Ese joven, era humano. No era una cosa, no era un juguete. Era una persona más.

Y sin dudas, era la persona más admirable de todas.

El por qué, era simple. Lo había descubierto tiempo atrás, cuando por cosas del destino, había terminado peleando con el joven, obligándole a confesar la razón por la que se prostituía. El pequeño se había negado al principio, alegando que ese no era su asunto, pero luego, cuando vio que no tenía más opción, cedió.

Pero, en lugar de decirle en ese momento, lo llevó a un lugar. A un hospital, un lujoso hospital privado. Algo que al principio le sorprendió sin dudas.

Y así, se encontró en una habitación, llena de extrañas máquinas. Y en esa habitación, en una cama, había una mujer de terrible semblante.

_-Ella... es mi madre. Hace cuatro años le dijeron que tenía cáncer. A los meses empeoró, y tuvo que dejar de trabajar. No podía pagar la quimioterapia así que... lo único que deseaba era que se quedara conmigo para siempre... haría cualquier cosa por ella... es mi única razón de vivir...-_

No había podido creer eso, había sido una gran sorpresa. Jamás había esperado algo como eso.

_-Hace dos años, cuando el médico me dijo que era mejor internarla en un hospital, decidí buscar el mejor de todos... vendí la casa en la que vivíamos y consiguí un apartamento barato. Todo lo que gano lo gasto en ella, solo quiero que tenga la mejor atención. No me importa si yo me pudro en la miseria, si ella está en constante cuidado-_

Admirable, solo esa palabra podía describir la determinación de ese ángel de veinte años. Luchar por una persona quien estaba al borde de la muerte. Olvidarse de sus necesidades para darle a ese persona todos los lujos posibles.

Ese día, se había quedado por primera vez, sin palabras. ¿Qué podía decir ante eso? No lo sabía, era algo casi sobrenatural. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con personas egoístas, quienes solo pensaban en ellas mismas. Así que éste era un caso excepcional.

-...¿Por qué?...- Pero, todo tiene que acabar.

Esa noche, a las once exactamente, el pequeño ángel había llegado a su mansión en un mar de lágrimas. Al verlo, se había lanzado a sus brazos, infórmandole entre sollozos la razón de su dolor.

_-Murió... ¡murió!... por qué?- _

Esas palabras habían sido dichas con una angustia que jamás había visto. No podía creer que existiera tanto dolor. Pero lo entendía, claro que entendía al joven, pues en sus acciones se reflejaba el profundo aprecio que sentía hacia aquella persona que le había dado la vida.

-Seto... yo... lo siento, no debí venir hoy...- Miró al joven, saliendo de sus pensamientos al escucharlo. Sí, no debió venir, puesto que habían acordado verse siempre los miércoles y no los viernes, como ahora. Pero, ésta era definitivamente un excepción. -Lo siento... no tengo por qué quitarte tu tiempo con mis problemas... es que yo... solo necesitaba- Lo detuvo, cuando tomó su mentón con su mano.

-¿Qué necesitabas?- preguntó entonces.

-Solo... tu... tu abrazo- Sollozó el joven de nuevo, dejando las lágrimas caer. -Es que... eres... el único que... me ha tratado... bien pero... aún así no debí venir...- Intentó alejarse entonces, pero el castaño no lo soltó.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras- aseguró. Luego, inconscientemente, besó la frente del menor. Lo miró de nuevo, notando el agradecimiento en esos bellos ojos.

-Gracias, de verdad- susurró, aún con algo de inseguridad.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, hasta que el castaño miró la muy incómoda posición en la que estaban. Él arrodillado en el suelo y el joven recostado a él. Sinceramente, comenzaban a dolerle las piernas.

Así que sin dudarlo, se levantó con el pequeño en sus brazos.

-¿Seto?-

-Aquí en el suelo de la sala es algo incómodo- afirmó. -Además, necesitas descansar- agregó luego. Para su alivio, en lugar de quejas, sintió al menor recostarse contra su pecho, enredando de nuevo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Así que, tranquilamente, se dirigió a su habitación.

Subió las escaleras, escuchando con tristeza los sollozos que aún salían de la boca del joven. Como deseaba poder hacer algo para que el menor olvidara su dolor. Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, el joven sufriría hasta que el tiempo cicatrizara esa herida.

Aunque, tal vez él podía ayudar...

La pregunta era, cómo.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación al notar que ya había llegado a ésta. Y entró.

La verdad, era una sola. Le preocupaba el joven, demasiado. No había nada más placentero para él que verlo sonreír. Le dolía verlo llorar. Haría cualquier cosa para que el menor no sufriera.

Ésta era la verdad, se había enamorado de ese bello ángel. No podía creerlo, pero así era. Su único deseo era estar siempre con el menor, protegerlo, cuidarlo, abrazarlo. Darle todo lo que necesitara. Llegar del trabajo para encontrarlo en casa, mirando un película, leyendo, lo que fuera. Dormir a su lado todas las noches, y despertar para mirar su bello rostro. Eso era lo que quería.

Aquel joven que había conocido en las calles, como un simple juguete sexual, se había convertido en su único amor.

Volvió de pronto a la realidad, notando que ya estaba frente a la cama. Sin dudarlo, colocó con cuidado el cuerpo del menor en ella, cubriéndolo luego con las cálidas sábanas blancas.

Lo miró, llevando su mano hasta la suave mejilla del joven, acariciándola. Para su alegría, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del menor.

Ahora, solo tenía algo más que decir.

-Tu madre no te hubiera dejado sabiendo que te quedarías solo... no estás solo, Yami- comenzó. El joven lo miró con sorpresa, sus ojos llenándose nuevamente de lágrimas. -Quédate conmigo, ángel-

-Se... Seto...-

-Olvídate de todo, solo... quédate aquí para siempre. Quiero que vivas aquí conmigo- confesó.

-Pero... pero yo soy...-

-El ser más hermoso que hay en este mundo- finalizó, no queriendo que el joven sacara el tema de la prostitución. No le importaba ya eso, sobretodo ahora que sabía el por qué. Miró entonces la enorme sorpresa que inundaba al joven, pero luego, una diminuta sonrisa se formó en esos labios.

-De verdad quieras... que viva aquí? A tu lado?- preguntó. El ojiazul asintió.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos. La inseguridad aún se notaba en esos ojos carmesí. Al parecer, el menor estaba meditándolo bien. Pero luego, para su gran alivio, el joven sonrió.

Y así, asintió, mientras que ahora lágrimas no de dolor sino de alegría bajaban por sus mejillas. Abrazó con fuerza al castaño, haciendo que éste cayera sobre él. Algo que a ninguno de los dos molestó.

-Entonces... sí quiero, Seto. Quiero estar a tu lado, siempre- expresó, riendo ligeramente. Se separó un poco, quedando a centímetros del rostro del mayor. -Yo... no sé si tengo derecho de decir ésto pero... te amo, Seto... te amo... por eso vine hoy... porque necesitaba estar cerca de ti, para que... ésto no me doliera tanto- Sus lágrimas se volvieron amargas de pronto, al recordar el joven la cruel realidad.

O tal vez... no tan cruel...

-Tienes todo el derecho, porque... yo también te amo, Yami. Y haré todo lo posible para que superes ésto- afirmó. Se acercó luego, dándole al joven un corto beso en los labios. -Te prometo que serás la persona más feliz de todas- agregó. En realidad, no cabía en su mente la incredulidad ante sus cálidas palabras. Él nunca se había caracterizado por eso, siempre había sido una persona fría. Pero sinceramente, con Yami simplemente no podía ser así.

-Gracias, Seto- susurró con alegría el menor, sonriendo abiertamente, aún sin creer que el ojiazul también lo amaba. Sí, tiempo atrás se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Al principio había sentido miedo, puesto que se había prometido nunca sentir nada hacia sus clientes. Pero el ojiazul era diferente, no podía evitarlo. Era el único que lo trataba como un humano, y no como un juguete.

Y ahora, escuchar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, era simplemente maravilloso.

Sonrió de pronto, al sentir al ojiazul caer a su lado. Sin dudarlo, se acurrucó a él, sintiendo cómo el más alto rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos.

-Seto... vamos a estar juntos para siempre, verdad?- preguntó. Le aterraba pensar que ese bello sentimiento terminaría algún día.

-Por supuesto-

-¿Hasta que nos hagamos viejos?- insistió, alzando la mirada. El ojiazul aprovechó ésto para acercarse, terminando al fin la distancia entre ambos y así uniendo sus labios con los del menor.

Sin querer presionar a Yami, simplemente probó los finos labios de éste, antes de separarse.

-Hasta que nos hagamos viejos- afirmó. El menor sonrió, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del castaño, quien también mostró una ligera curva en sus labios.

Observó al menor luego, notando cómo éste cerraba sus ojos, dejándose llevar a la inconsciencia. Aprovechó entonces para mirar cada detalle en el rostro de Yami. Todo era perfecto, angelical. Definitivamente no habían palabras para describir la hermosura del joven. Las palabras quedaban cortas.

Pero lo mejor, algo que apenas creía aún, era que esa preciosa criatura, lo amaba. No había mejor regalo que ese. No le importaba si sonaba cursi, el amor de aquel joven valía para él más que cualquier cosa. El amor de esa persona quien no encajaba con lo demás, simplemente por hacer una obra extraordinaria.

Sin poder evitarlo, besó con cariño la frente de Yami. Escuchó entonces la respiración del pequeño, notando que ésta era relajada. Al parecer, el menor se había dormido.

Miró los ojos cerrados del joven. Mañana el pequeño estaría ahí. Al fin, podría despertar al lado de Yami. Cuando llegara del trabajo, su ángel estaría ahí.

Sí, pasarían algunos días y meses para que Yami dejara de sufrir por la muerte de su madre. Pero por el momento, estaba tranquilo por una simple razón.

Una muy simple pero reconfortante razón. Una razón pasajera claro, pero que pronto se aseguraría de que fuera permanente.

Su ángel, había dejado de llorar.

**--FIN--**

Magi: volvi al fin! xD Me desaparecí por un tiempo o.O La razón, los exámenes -.-U Pero al fin terminaron, así que espero continuar con mis fics pronto n.n Bueno, ahora al fic. Tenía la idea de este one-shot desde hace varios días, y al fin pude escribirla.

Espero que les haya gustado n.n

Sin nada más que decir(creo o.O), me despido por el momento.

Ja ne!


End file.
